


Anything you do, I can do better (I can do anything better than you)

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Competition, Crack, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Innuendo, Multi, Pure Crack, bassed off a dream i had, mild polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Brie Larson and Jodie Comer try to one up one another for you at a party.
Relationships: Brie Larson/You, Jodie Comer/You, Kate Beckinsale/You, lana parilla/you
Kudos: 32





	Anything you do, I can do better (I can do anything better than you)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's the quarentine and we all be havin' crazy dreams ok? This was mine. 
> 
> So treat this as the pure crack fic that it is. 
> 
> It's crack but I do appreaciate some comments and kudos, so please feel free to indulge this stressed author.

It was an interesting night to say the least. Never in your wildest dreams would you think that you would be invited for the Emmy’s but here you are, with a champagne glass in hand while having a delightful conversation with Jodie Comer and Brie Larson. You thanked the Gods or whatever entity that allowed one of your best friends to be an actor. You were laughing at the women’s antics when you suddenly realized that your flute was empty. 

“Ladies, if you excuse me I’ll go refill this.” You say, tapping the champagne glass lightly with your manicured red nail. “Can I bring you anything?” You asked and they shook their heads, so you walked away to the watchful gaze of the two women. You were wearing a red dress that draped beautifully around your body and accentuated your assets in a very nice way. As soon as you were out of earshot, the women turned to each other. 

“You know, Comer, you should back off.” Brie started with a smug smirk. “It’s clear that she’s into me.

Jodie scoffed. “Please. It’s clear that she’s into me. You have no chance.” 

“Oh yeah, and why do you think that?” Larson asked while she raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, for starters she just complimented my work.” She started and this time it was Brie’s time to scoff. 

“So? She told me that she absolutely loves Captain Marvel.” 

“Yes, but I play an assassin.” Jodie flipped her hair over her shoulder. “There’s a certain allure to that. 

“And I play a superhero, so what’s your point?” She says and Jodie rolls her eyes. 

“I have an Emmy.” She smirks smugly. 

“I have an Oscar.” Brie smirks cockily. 

“Well, you might have an Oscar but I have an accent.” She winks. 

“Yeah, from Liverpool.” She scoffs. “Not exactly posh is it?” She says and Jodie glares at her. 

“Well, I’m quite skilled with accents. I can do any one she likes as roleplay.” She smirks. 

“I can sing and play the guitar.” Brie shrugged, like she was saying “your move” with the movement. 

“I look extremely dashing in a suit.” 

“Me too.” Brie says. 

“I have quite skilled hands, from all the knife play in my show.” Jodie says. “And you know what they say.”

“I am extremely fit, just the sight of my biceps would make her crazy.” 

“I-“ Jodie would say another thing in her own favor when her eye caught something and she groaned. “Oh, no. Lana has her.” She says and Brie turns around just in time to see you and Lana Parilla at the bar, laughing together. Lana had a soft hand on your forearm. “Gosh, she’s so pretty.” 

Lana was wearing a body hugging purple dress which clung to her in all the right places. Brie lost (gained?) a minute of her life just staring at that woman’s ass. 

“C’mon, we still have a chance.” Brie shrugged it off and turned back around. Yes, Lana was hot but she thought she and Jodie still had an upper hand since they had been talking with you for a while now. 

“Are you sure about that? Because Kate Beckinsale just joined them.” Brie turned around with eyes big as saucers. 

“Is she even into women?” Brie asked as she saw Kate hugging you. 

“Not sure, but that posh accent makes knickers and pants go flying away as soon as she walks anywhere.” Jodie says. “Me knickers are flying away and I’m not even close to her.” Jodie giggles. “I’m not currently wearing any knickers either.” Brie raises her eyebrow at Jodie and looks her up and down. The English blonde is wearing a bright pink satin dress that would leave panty lines if she was indeed wearing panties. “I’m afraid we lost her.” Jodie says and Brie looks back at you still by the bar and looking like you were into some deep conversation with the two women. 

“Yeah, it appears so.” Brie sighs, defeated. “Wanna dance?” She asks and Jodie blushes a bit. 

“Sure.” She says. 

“If she’s into us, she’ll find us. Don’t worry. If it’s ours let it go and will come back or some shit.” Brie said with a chuckle and Jodie laughed along with her as they made their way to the dance floor. 

The next morning would find yourself waking up in the middle of a hotel room with the four women, all in various states of undress. And the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, what's up with my brain?


End file.
